


the bread sandwich is back

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [351]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Post Series, Sorcos, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As the two knights had gotten home for the day, both Soren and Marcos had quickly changed into normal clothes, and began to prepare their dinner.
Relationships: Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [351]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 17





	the bread sandwich is back

They had gotten off their crown guard shift merely an hour ago, tired after a long day of patrolling the castle grounds and parts of the town together.

And as the two knights had gotten home for the day, both Soren and Marcos had quickly changed into normal clothes, and began to prepare their dinner. Today Marcos was in charge of the stew, and Soren was in charge of the sandwiches they would eat it with.

It seemed fairly easy, but a surprise was in the way.

“Soren, why are you stacking the bread?” Marcos asked as he had turned around, letting the stew cook over the stove. He was originally just gonna get some milk and pour it in, but his eyes stuck towards his husband sitting by the dining table, with three baguettes stacked on each other.

“It’s a bread sandwich Marcos. Bread, with bread as a filling. I once ate it when me and Claudia were stuck in the dungeon. It’s a little dry though.”

“Of course it’s dry, it’s just bread. Soren, we have butter, cheese AND ham at home. I went down to the town market yesterday. You can just take one piece or bread, cut in in half, and then fill the bread with actual stuff.”

“Oh right, that’s actually way better. A bread sandwich has too much bread in it, not good for stew. This is a regular sandwich meal.”

“I’m… pretty sure all meals are regular sandwich meals. Way less dry. And, we’ll save bread that way.”

“Fair enough. Then I’ll get the ham and cheese, is that good?”

Marcos nodded.

“Yes it is. But could you please bring some firewood? The stove needs more soon.”

“Already on it honey. Anyway, I think you should steer the stew before it gets stuck.”

“Damn it.”


End file.
